ithiafandomcom-20200214-history
Tranquil Forest catfolk
The catfolk that live in the misted, forested mountains of Sel Teki are known as the Tranquil Forest catfolk, or catfolk of the Tranquil Forest Tribes. Ecology Appearance The most petite of all catfolk, the Tranquil Forest Tribes have shorter ears and thinner tails that the rest of their kind. Depending on the tribe in question and whether they leave north or south of the Sel Teki civilization, their coat colors vary vastly. Southern tribes have the marbled or striped colors of tigers and leopards or local small forest cats. Northern tribes bear white or cream colored coats with black or brown seal point markings, resembling the northern fishing cat. Culture Surviving in the high mountain forests of Sel Teki, they are a reclusive people with, as their name suggests, a peaceful way of life. They take great pleasure in nature and freedom and the peace of the lands they live in. Their livelihood depends on a combination of step farms built into the local mountainsides and local flora and fauna. Those that live near the coast also rely on fishing. Somewhat in the vein of the Sanota people, the celebrate an existence of spirituality, grace and respect. However, where the Sanota people value their nation over the individual, the catfolk of the Tranquil Forest Tribe value the course of the natural world rather than the designs or machinations of a grand civilization. Tribal structure is based around families, with familial groups living in the same thatch huts or neighboring structures their whole life, forming very close knit bonds in an already close knit tribe. Women of the Tranquil Forest Tribe are they matriarchs and it is sons that leave their familiar homes behind to join that of their bride's family. It is also an accepted thing for young catfolk to leave the lands of their tribe for a short time and venture into Sel Teki proper, where they explore the culture and nation whose borders they inhabit. While most grow disillusioned with the stricter way of life in Sel Teki, some chose to adopt it, and city-cats are not uncommon. Even further, some fine the lust for travel in such a venture and become adventurers. Religion Tranquil Forest catfolk are perhaps the most devout in their love of Adenah, given she represents the familial love that they share with their parents and children that so make up the network they live within. Each baby born is painted with a swirling red mark on their forehead at birth and it remains until their first nameday, with the belief that Adenah's affection will protect them until they receive their name. While not particularly dedicated followers of Iyanith herself, they do subscribe to the Sanota belief that it is Iyanith's power over nature that gives everything in the world a spirit. Tribes Tranquil Forest tribe names follow a Selti vocabulary, as they share a number of loan words from the neighboring nation of Sel Teki. Category:Races Category:First Races Category:Catfolk ethnicities